


Breakfast

by thelastmermaid



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastmermaid/pseuds/thelastmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Scott are married and sometimes Ororo joins in, especially during breakfast. There's plenty of flirting and a couple of kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

She stretched, reaching above her head with her arms and arching her back while her toes curled, and Ororo turned, to nudge Jean awake. Jean mumbled something or another before Ororo sat up. Ororo pushed her hair out of her face and squinted around the bedroom. She had fallen asleep with Jean and Scott again, but at least she hadn’t ended up on the floor again. This time, she was stuck in the middle, and neither Jean or Scott were moving a single muscle. She stifled a yawn, and pulled Jean’s pillow from under her head before she hit Scott across the face with it. “It’s your turn to make breakfast.”

"I’m going to push you off the bed next time," Scott threaten as Ororo climbed over him, making sure to push him further into the mattress and making him as uncomfortable as possible as she climbed out of bed. Conveniently, she pulled the sheet of the bed with her. 

"I hate you," Jean called after her, because suddenly she was cold. The redhead rolled over and snuggled closer to Scott for warmth. 

"No, you don’t," Ororo said back, and folded the bed sheet over the arm chair in the corner. "But if you don’t get out of bed, you will," she said while she rummaged through Jean’s clothes to find something a little bit more appropriate to wear during breakfast. While hanging out and sleeping in a bed with Scott and Jean in a pair of underpants and a tank top is fine, hanging out in the kitchen would probably raise a couple of eyebrows. Eventually, she settled for a pair of pink pajama pants. Ororo changed her pants quickly, tossing her cotton shorts into Jean and Scott’s hamper and headed out of their room, but not before threatening them to be downstairs in five minutes. Or else.

It was still early, only about six o’clock but with the amount of breakfast they had to prepare, the earlier they started, the better. She took her time making her way into the kitchen, and when she got there, Ororo moved straight for the coffee maker and tea pot. Once both were taken care of, she collect the eggs, milk, and bacon from the fridge, before moving to collect the flour and sugar from the pantry. Jean and Scott came stumbling in a couple seconds later, and Ororo grinned at them from her spot at the table, hot cup of green tea between her hands. “Good morning sunshines.”

"Shut up, moonbeam," Scott said grumpily as he made his way towards the coffee maker.

Ororo laughed, and Jean sat down at the table, folded her arms and dropped her head on top of her forearms. “I hate mornings.”

"I don’t know why, it’s the only moment it’s actually quiet," Ororo said before taking a sip from her tea.

"Have you ever woken up with yourself before?" Scott teased, and finally took a drink from his coffee.

"Har, Har, Slim," Ororo said, and set her tea down. Jean reached for the mug and took a drink while Ororo kissed Scott’s cheek noisily.

"Ororo! Not in front of Jean! We’ve talk about this!"

"I’ll just have to steal you away from her in the middle of the night, my love," Ororo laughed, and tossed the packaging of bacon in towards Scott.

"You can have him, ‘Ro. He snores." Jean said from the table, slowly sipping the coverted mug of tea. 

"I’m all yours, Goddess," Scott said while he opened up the packages of bacon. Ororo squeezed next to him to put a frying pan on top of the stove.

"Where shall we honeymoon?" Ororo deadpanned as she prepared the pancake mixture. She went to reach for her tea, but Jean growled at her, so Ororo stole Scott’s mug of coffee and made a quick trade with Jean.

"I love you," Jean murmured. "Let me steal you away from Scott. I don’t snore," she said before greedily drinking the coffee.

"You make a very compelling argument," Ororo said, while she grabbed the flat top skillet and plugged it in.

"Hey! Get your own mistress!" Scott said as he tossed strips of bacon into the pan.

"She was mine first," Jean stopped drinking her coffee long enough to say.

While they spoke, Ororo cracked eggs into a large bowl. She added some milk, salt and pepper and mixed them together quickly. She handed Scott the bowl of eggs. “An easy solution would just be the share each other.”

"I am far too selfish. ‘M dumping you, Scott. I want your things out of our room by tonight, Ororo, you’re moving in."

"My room is bigger than yours, though," Ororo answered while she poured batter onto the flat top.

"But I like my room!"

"Are you going to help with breakfast?" Scott asked, as he poured the egg mix into a pan.

"I burnt everything last time, so no," Jean said.

Ororo turned, reached for the coffee pot and refilled Jean’s mug before she prepared coffee for Scott.

"I’ll fight you to the death for her," Jean said to Scott as she beamed happily at her filled cup.

"Bring it, Red."

Ororo laughed, while she rhythmically made pancake after pancake. They’ve been preparing breakfast for everyone long enough enough to know how much was result in left overs, and that typically was the goal.

"Ororo, do we need to go shopping?"

Ororo glanced at Jean over her shoulder while Scott moved around her to grab the breakfast sausage from the fridge. “Why?”

"Because you keep stealing my pajama pants."

Ororo grinned and wiggled her butt in Jean’s direction. “I didn’t want to distract you.”

Scott snorted, and Jean huffed. “The length of your pajama pants had nothing to do with me ruining breakfast last week!”

Ororo laughed while she made another batch of pancakes, and Scott was doubled over beside her as he laughed.

"Children are waking up, how’s breakfast coming alone?" Jean asked while she twisted her body to curiously watch Ororo and Scott.

"It would go a lot faster if you helped," 

Jean stuck her tongue out at Scott while she used her telekinesis to open the fridge and repaired the toast while she saved the eggs that Scott almost burnt and dumped them on to a plate. 

Ororo noticed how both their coffee mugs were low and quickly refilled them. Jean grinned at the weather witch from her seat and puckered up her lips. Ororo happily responded by leaned over and giving the redhead a gentle kiss.

"Hey, why am I being left out?"

"Because you don’t keep the coffee coming," Jean answered easily as Ororo straightened to save the pancakes. 

Scott made a show of pouting and having his feeling hurt my grumbling under his breath while he removed the breakfast sausage from the pan. Ororo laughed, and cupped his face before she pressed a noisy kiss against his mouth. “Not shut up, Slim.”

"Anything you say, moonbeam."

The three of them grew silent as they took a moment to get into the roles the rest of the students and staff expect them to be. Ororo placed three plates of pancakes on the table, while Scott set down the plates of breakfast meats and pancakes. Scott took his seat next to Jean, while Ororo grabbed three plates and sat down on Jean’s other side a moment later as the Betsy and Emma made their way into the room.


End file.
